As the day dies
by sylverein
Summary: When the guys are sent on vacation, there's more to it than just fun and enjoyment. (Warning: a Y+K scene)


_Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Jump Comics, and anyone else with legal claim, and unfortunately that's not me! Anyway, I'm just borrowing them, but I promise to put them back where I found them...eventually. Please don't sue me because I don't have any money, and frankly you'd be wasting your time._

* * *

**_As the Day Dies_**_   
__by: Kitsune   
7.24.99 _

*for YuChan* 

**_July 1989 --_**

_A shadow, ever so lightly and lovingly caressed the flushed body before him, like smoke clinging on, as it whispered tiny teases to its victim. Its eyes were temporarily drawn to the scenery the balcony bragged off, but set to do the work yet to be done. It silently circled the woman, tracing the cheek softly, as if afraid it would wake her. Not that it mattered - it never did. She was in a deep trance; who knows what could wake her. _

_A wistful sigh was heard, coming from the creature, if ever it was able to do so, as it muttered and cursed silently, "Not this one either. Well then, I could wait another hundred years. It wouldn't matter - I have waited for many centuries now and still - _

_"Damn you Inari! I will have the precious one. No matter what it takes... I will wait in another hundred years for my next victim..." _

_A horrified scream pierced the silent night as a body crashed down to the surf. Immediately many surrounded the now twisted, frail ningen body and whispers could be heard. Somewhere farther, in the lighthouse beside the hotel, a man watched them from above. He shook his head as he mournfully declared, "So it has ended. Tragically again. But this death is just the beginning of another journey. He will wait once more for a century to pass. Then he shall wake from his slumber and try to claim his liberty from the curse. I will be there to make sure it never happens... my son."_   
  
  
  


**_Present_**   
  
  
  


Kurama stood up from where he knelt. As he glanced back, he saw Hiei watching his every movement gravely. Kuwabara was looking away, scratching his head. Yusuke was looking at the grave grimly, eyes shadowed. Kurama approached them and inquired, "Tell me, Yusuke, why are we visiting this grave again?" 

"We owe him... No - He's a special friend." 

"But I don't reme - " 

"C'mon, let's go." 

"... Alright."   
  
  
  


**_Flashback - May 31, 1999_**   
  
  
  


The halls of the Reikai office were filled with energetic chatting as four teenagers walked down the path to Koenma's office. Well, only two of them were actually bolstering out loud, one was quietly agreeing, the other, no care at all. The first loud-mouth was a tall, goofy-looking chracter, with carrot-colored hair and a face that seemed too... Nevermind. If you were to be around him, you'd definitely think him a jerk with no brains at all. The other person who shattered anyone's idea of a quiet, peaceful afternoon, had black hair slicked with gel, though some strands keep falling to his forehead. He was slightly shorter than the carrot-top, the one called Kuwabara, and he seemed unimpressive compared to the bulk of his friend. Even though, Yusuke, his name, was well-built and very energetic and a good fighter. 

Yusuke turned to the redhead beside him and inquired, "Oi, Kurama, don't you really know what the baby-of-bad-news wants with us?" 

The one called Kurama turned to Yusuke and apologetically smiled, "Gomen ne, Yusuke. I have no idea." 

Kurama, a reincarnated silver youko, known as Minamino Shuiichi in Ningenkai. To friends, Kurama. The human Kurama was tall, a little bit taller than Yusuke, with very effeminate looks that he was taken as a girl on more than one occasion. He has long red locks which slightly curved at the bottom, only adding to his beautiful features - large green eyes that seemed innocent and so gentle, offering comfort to anyone who needed them, yet could turn hard and impersonal at times of battle; he had a stubby nose, full lips that were lightly pink in color, smooth cheeks that met at a perfectly shaped chin. Yup, this is the face that stole many hearts (no men excluded). Contrasting his seemingly angelic face was his alter-ego, Youko Kurama. This youko was a thief who could turn into kitsune form, (as most youkos do). Kurama had long silver hair that could make the moonbeams cry, still, he had effeminate features - dangerously narrow gold eyes that shimmered and offered no mercy, so cold and impersonal. He had two furry ears on top of his head and a tail at the back. Both Kurama's forms had different personalities, yet had the same grace that could make the best gymnast and ballerina seem less than amatuers. 

The last one, after hearing Kurama say he didn't know, snorted his trademark 'hn'. Kurama turned to the fire demon and smiled sweetly, one which resulted in something happening in his chest. Hiei, was his name. He was the shortest of the four, and had raven black hair that was highlighted by blue, and had a stunning white star-shaped streak in the front. Though he was small, he was very well-muscled, very threatening when he wanted to be or without trying, and very quiet. All he needed to do was stare with his amber eyes and it seems that you could be torn to pieces. Indeed. He was very skilled with a sword, and could call upon the black fire or his most lethal weapon - the Korkuuryuha. 

Kuwabara piped in, "Whatever his news will be, it better be good." 

The four stopped in front of Koenma's door. Yusuke shrugged as he pushed them back, hoping against hope that it will be good this time.   
  
  
  


"Wow! A vacation? Pinch me. I must be-**_EEEOUCH!!!! _**What the hell did you do that for, Kuwabara?" 

"You asked us to pinch you, baka." 

"I never asked _you_, nitwitt." 

"Well you should never had said it out loud." 

"Didn't you even here of 'wondering out loud' or 'muttering to yourself'?" 

Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei, who snorted. He sent to Hiei through their link, ::There they go again.:: 

::Hn.:: 

"Oi, Kurama", Kuwabara hollered out, "Do you know where or what kind of hotel Chiisai is?" 

"It's a plush hotel in Makai which houses visitors from both Makai _and_ Ningenkai. It's very decorative and has rich facilities, and is very large, therefore contrasting its name." 

Yusuke looked at Kurama, "You've been there?" 

"No, but when I was with Yomi, he actually planned to bring me there, and well... it got cancelled because some gakis lurked near Gandara and had to be eliminated immediately." 

"Now we really don't know if all those were true." 

Kurama shrugged, "Yes, but what I really was thinking about is why he sent us to that particular hotel. I mean, we could have had a vacation here in Ningenkai." 

"Hn." 

Kuwabara grinned foolishly, "Well, at least he gets to spend lots of money on us. Imagine, two whole weeks in that grand place!" 

"Yeah", Yusuke agreed, "We certainly deserve it." 

::What do YOU think, Hiei?:: 

::Hn. Who knows? Maybe Koenma's not telling us something.:: 

::So, you noticed it too.:: 

::Yes. Those two bakas will never understand anything. They're too stupid to understand or notice.:: This was referred to by Hiei as he gave a side glance to the two who had started arguing again. At this, Kurama sighed out loud. 

The other two looked at him and asked, "WHAT?"   
  
  
  


Botan carefully picked her words as she spoke to Koenma, "Did you tell them about-" 

"No." 

"Nani? But what if..." 

"Did you see the look on their faces? They had just finished doing a job for the Reikai, in which the trouble was not even their fault and had to fix it, surely, if I told them, they might have beat me up. Besides, they don't need the mission for trouble to come to them - they always attract it. Soon, everything will be okay." 

Botan bit her lip and muttered, "I hope so."   
  
  
  


"Hey, are the rooms ready for the four Reikai Tantei?" 

"Four? I thought there were only three." 

"Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?" 

"Well, maybe we could apologize for not having the other room and-" 

"No! Don't you know who those four guests are?" 

The youkai shook his head and his friend answered his own question, "One is just a ningen, but the other guy, the leader, is the ruler of one part of the Makai, the other is the right-hand of Mukuro, who rules another part of Makai, and lastly, the other is the right-hand of Lord YOMI. His Lordship will not be very pleased if we made HIS right-hand uncomfortable!" 

"Maybe we could open the closed room between the three rooms we..." 

"You mean the one they say is cursed? IYA! IYA!" 

"We heard no more sounds right? So it's perfectly safe now. Besides, we would be saved from pain!" 

"Oh, all right... But I still don't think it's a good idea."   
  
  
  


**_June 1, 1999_**   
  
  
  


Kuwabara put his sunglasses down as he surveyed the scene. It was, indeed, breath-taking. Botan, who chirped happily beside Yusuke, stopped and declared, "Here we are! You can just go in there and they will bring you to your rooms. Koenma made reservations, you know." 

"Wow", Kurama smiled, "But Botan, kindly tell us why this was his choice. You must know why." 

Botan was shocked. Suddenly, she snapped to attention and brought out her oar, "Oh! I'll answer that question later. When I know the answer I mean. Besides, I still have got a lot of work to do." 

::Mighty suspicious.:: 

Kurama looked at Hiei and nodded. As he was about to ask Yusuke for his opinion, he decided against it when he noticed both their leader and the carrot-top were praising the building out loud like little children. He shook his head and raised the duffel bag he and Hiei shared and walked towards where their other friends had gone to. Hiei followed closely behind.   
  
  
  


"Your room sir," the blue youkai who introduced himself as Shijo, told Yusuke, as they stopped in a room with a number that said, '12'. Kuwabara was in room 11. Yusuke went in it to check it out. They went to the next room and Shijo told Kurama, "This is yours- um..." 

Hiei grunted and looked away as the redhead smiled, "Kurama." 

"...ma-" the youkai stopped and corrected himself,"sir." 

Kurama thanked him and gave a last glance as Shijo tried to strike a conversation with Hiei, and then led him to his own chamber nextdoor. Shijo turned back and as if lightning struck him, he immediately ran towards the kitsune's closing door before it fully shut. He panted as he called out, "Um... Sir?" 

The redhead turned around and softly smiled, "Yes?" 

"Do you need anything? I mean... What I mean is, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. _I'll just be very close by_. Oh, and by the way, your room is connected with Room 12 by the bathroom and 14 by that door beside the closet." 

"Thank you." 

The youkai bowed slightly and hesitantly turned and walked away. Kurama's brows crunched up together in a thinking look and softly said, "That's strange."   
  
  
  


Yusuke looked at the room. It was really richly decorated. The walls had gold mouldings and fixtures, quite similar to the ones outside; the windows were French in design, actually, the whole hotel must be French-styled. The curtains were blue in color, with fine embroideries of flowers in silver and gold threads; the bed was soft and the pillow and bed covers were silky satin. It even had curtains to secure you in your sleep. Even the tables had entaglios and the walls seemed to have designs that looked suspiciously like crosses and angels. 

Yusuke sighed and lay down, 'This is the life!'   
  
  
  


In his room, Kuwabara was doing as much his friend was, although he felt something strange in the whole floor. In the first and second level, their were none, but up here, something swirled in the air that could make your hairs stand on end and you can develop goosebumps. An ordinary ningen wouldn't be able to feel it, but with a psychic like Kuwabara, nothing could slip his ESP. 

Hiei was feeling the strange sensations too. And the fact that there were only four rooms in this floor and that he had to sleep separately from his kitsune - He grunted. Where had that last thought come from? He turned away and concentrated on what was outside the window. It was very beautiful. 

Well, everytime you're with Kurama, everything seems beautiful. 

Hiei gritted his teeth and fought himself, Shut up.   
  
  
  


Kurama put his bag on the bed. As he ran a hand through his hair, he noticed the large painting on the wall. It was of a youkai galantly dressed in breeches and black coat lined with gold, black boots AND a cape AND a sword. He had a very languid pose matched with a proud look worn all over his face. He could have easily been mistaken for a ningen, but Kurama knew better. This was a picture of a gaki. 

The redhead smiled as he reached out to touch the life-like portrait. He thought, 'If I ever want to be painted, I'd choose the one who painted this. It's so beautiful!' 

Although the picture was framed with an extravagant design, it had no glass. His fingers touched the smooth surface and made contact with the dry paint, and as soon as they did, something seemed to pass through Kurama, and his irises had momentarily shrunk to tiny points. He felt very light-headed then and there, and he could feel arms carrying him. Everything went black.   
  
  
  


Hiei and Kuwabara both looked up as they felt a strong wave of psi pass through the whole hotel. Their first incentives: 

Hiei: "Kurama!" and he stood up and got to the door between his and the redhead's room. 

Kuwabara: "Huh?" 

He was about to go to Yusuke, when the door they shared opened and the latter came in panting. Kuwabara inquired, "Did you feel it too? Is that why you're here?" 

"Feel what?" 

Kuwabara's face fell, "Then did you just barge in like that?" 

"Don't you want any dinner?" 

"Sure!" And all was forgotten. 

Both the loud-mouths (*sorry to their fans!*), went through Yusuke's room and then to Kurama's. As they opened the bathroom door to the redhead's room, Hiei's door also opened and the trio faced each other. Finally, Hiei snorted and went to the bed where Kurama lay and the two followed behind. As the koorime looked at his kitsune's peaceful face, he could just barely hear Kuwabara telling Yusuke, "He must have been tired." 

"Yeah." 

Something flickered past Hiei's head, then he reached out and brushed away some errant curls from the redhead's forehead and face. Immediately, Kurama woke up, and slowly got up from the bed. Yusuke grinned and said, "Oi! You okay, Kurama? It's dinnertime." 

When he touched Kurama on the shoulder, the latter flinched away, as if pained. As Yusuke was apologizing, Kurama shook his head, making himself even more dizzy, and told his friend, "No. I'm fine. Just... you know, a little bit giddy." 

"Well, if that's the case, let's go have dinner." 

"Sure." 

As the other three filed out the room, Kurama took a last long glance at the painting and muttered under his breath, "It'll only be for a while, itoshii." 

The portrait, in turn, shuddered and seemed to flash a light of blue.   
  
  
  


An old man, wearing the hotel's uniform, looked out from where he perched on, and sighed silently, "So, it has begun. I wonder... Will he get what he wants this time? As he is cursed, I am too. Shall I help him? Who will be his next victim? I wonder... Is this the end of the story?"   
  
  
  


Yusuke looked seriously at Kuwabara, "You say a strong wave of psi hit you?" 

"Are you deaf, Urameshi? That's what I said for the twenty-seventh time!" 

"So, you mean we're in trouble?" 

Hiei spoke up so suddenly that both nearly jumped off their skins, "Not necessarily. But we may have to look after each other." 

"Shrimp! Don't scare us like that!" 

"Baka!" 

"So, what do you suggest?" Yusuke asked. 

Hiei took a glance at Kurama and frowned deeply. His kitsune didn't seem to care about the news at all. The redhead was just eating quietly in his place and hadn't said a word since they went out of the room. He looked back at Yusuke and wanted so much to suggest that they sleep together - well, not entirely together, maybe in just two rooms: the baka with the baka, and him with his kitsune. 

Pervert! his mind whispered. 

Shut up! There is nothing malicious about - 

Yeah right. They all say that. Che! 

Hiei gritted his teeth. Why was his mind harrassing him anyway? Just as he was about to burst, Kuwabara idiotically smiled and suggested, "Let's sleep together!" 

"Yeah", agreed Yusuke, "Or maybe even two people in just one room. In that case, we'll be able to look after each other's backs." 

Hiei snorted and thought to himself, 'So, those two aren't as dumb as I thought they were.' 

"No." 

"Huh?" The two stopped planning and turned to see who had opposed; so did Hiei. 

"No," Kurama repeated himself. 

Yusuke crunched up his eyebrows in question, "Why not?" 

"..." 

"Aw, c'mon, Kurama. I mean..." 

"No is no, Yusuke," the redhead replied and gave a warning look that said 'no arguments'. 

Kuwabara merely scratched his head, his brain too slow to catch what was going on. Hiei, meanwhile looked at his bestfriend and tried to speak through their link, ::Why -:: 

He was surprised when Kurama ubruptly cut their line and put a strong barrier in his mind. Kurama turned to him too and his eyes flashed gold for a moment. Then, he stood up and said, "Excuse me, I'm going back to my room now."   
  
  
  


Hiei mused on what had just happened. **One**, Kurama wasn't much in the mood to talk tonight, **Two**, he didn't want to sleep beside anyone, and **Three**, he cut off their link. He wondered what could've happened to the redhead. 'Nothing much, probably, since we just got here and he just fell asleep. Maybe he just had nightmares, or maybe he was just cranky - Waitaminute! He never was cranky before... Whatever it is, I'm going to find out. He must have a reason for all this.' 

The koorime suddenly stood up and started walking to their rooms. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped talking and watched him, then continued. Yusuke inquired, "Why do you think he didn't want us to carry out our plan?" 

"Maybe it's because you keep on moving, Urameshi." 

"Oh yeah? Maybe it's your snoring." 

"Huh? No way! Besides - mmm... this is delicious!" 

"Yeah!" Yusuke agreed as he took a piece of shrimp cocktail from the carrot-top's plate, "Man, where are those two? They're missing some great food!" 

"Kurama said he'll be in his room." 

"And Hiei's probably gone walking around or went to Mukuro..." 

"Who is this Mukuro?" 

The two went on chatting and filling their mouths with delicious delicacies.   
  
  
  


Hiei paused as he heard a moan from the other room, 'Kurama?' 

He quickly opened the door and saw Kurama carelessly sprawled on his bed and in a moment, he was beside him. Kurama was writhing and sweating as he tossed and turned in his bed. Hiei took off the blanket that twisted around his friend and discovered that he was half-naked and seemingly had a fever. His body temperature was very hot though he seemed to be chilling from an unforseen touch. The koorime immediately woke him up, and the latter dazedly opened his eyes to meet his amber ones. Hiei spoke up, "Are you - " 

"What are you doing here?!" the redhead demanded. 

Hiei was taken aback. Kurama never shouted like that, ever. 'Maybe it DOES have to do with nightmares.' He waited a while to see if the other would apologize, but Kurama merely stared daggers at him. Finally, he spoke up, "I wanted to know why you acted that way during dinnertime. And about - " 

"I'm not in the mood to answer any of your silly questions, Hiei." 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing is wrong with me! Maybe you should check yourself. You're becoming too nosy for your own good." 

'He's beginning to talk like me.' "You never talk like that." 

"So? You can't tell me what to say OR do. Leave me alone Hiei." And with that, he turned and ignored the shocked koorime. After staring at his bestfriend's perfectly-sculpted back for a long time, Hiei turned around and jumped out the window with a snort.   
  
  
  


The grandfather clock outside the room chimed twelve, and the redhead stood up and went to the balcony. He shivered as a hand ran down his back and he smiled, "Itoshii..." 

A gruff voice answered, "Is it a good idea for you to come out here wearing only your pants? You might catch a cold." 

"You are here to keep me warm." 

"True." 

The man lifted Kurama up and let the latter sit on his lap as he sat on the bench outside. The redhead had his eyes closed as the mysterious man asked, "You talk as if you know me..." 

"Yes. You're voice is like in a dream I cannot place... A dream full of beautiful flowers and glorious sunshine." 

The man smiled and brushed a lock of red hair, "That's true. You've dreamt of me. We've been together, so long ago. You were mine..." 

"Yours, itoshii?" 

In a soothing voice, he replied, "Yes. Mine. You are mine, Kurama. Nobody else's." 

The redhead opened his eyes. His gaze was unwavering, as he looked at the man's face. There was something wrong with that gaze, it was as if he didn't blink at all... As if he was being hypnotized... He opened his mouth, "But who are you?" 

"You will know in due time, _ashke_ *tayledras tongue, meaning beloved*. But for now..." 

He bent down to claim the redhead's mouth, he teased the redhead and then intensified the kiss. Meanwhile, they didn't know that someone was watching.   
  
  
  


Shoji opened the door to Room 13 and stopped when he saw the redhead lying half-naked on the bench in the balcony. He immediately approached him and shook the other awake. Kurama opened his eyes and looked at the attendant, confused. The blue youkai apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. But I thought I heard voices in your room. When I went in to check if you were okay, you were here so I..." 

Kurama distractedly dismissed him, "I'm okay. Thank you." 

The blue attendant persisted, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure," the kitsune replied, quite irritated now. 

"Well then, I better get going. But if you need anything, I'll just be outside sir." 

As soon as the door closed after Shoji left, a shadow detached itself from the wall and placed itself behind Kurama. Almost immediately, the latter closed his eyes, as the shadow circled around him.   
  
  
  


**_June 3, 1999_**   
  
  
  


Yusuke knew something was wrong. 'Those two seemed so detached from each other - well, strangely though, it's Kurama who's actually doing that.' He nearly jumped off his chair to the pool when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. As he looked up and saw Kuwabara, he prepared to be laughed at. But it didn't come. Instead, the carrot-top sat beside him and looked so serious as he told Yusuke, "There's something wrong with those two." 

Yusuke was taken aback. So, Kuwabara wasn't as insensitive as the others deemed him to be. "You've noticed?" 

"Of course, what do you think I am, insensitive? I, the great Kuwabara Kazuma, is a highly-trained psychic. I can sense things even YOU can't." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What do you think is the cause?" 

"I don't know, but maybe they just hate showing off their legs." 

**"NANI?!"**

"Yeah, you know. Here we are, at the pool, wearing swimming trunks, and there they are, sitting in either edge wearing pants. I mean, MAN, don't they feel hot or anything?" 

Yusuke withdrew his fist from Kuwabara's head and walked away, muttering, "Blockhead."   
  
  
  


"Hiei!" 

Hiei looked up to see who it was. 'Hn. Only that braggart Yusuke.' 

<Who were you expecting? Some **_certain_** redhead? 

<Shut up! Else, I'll burn both of us up. 

<Hn. You can't hide it. 

Finally, that annoying, nagging voice was gone. He threateningly looked up and growled, "What do you want?" 

"Oh, just talk." 

"Hn. I have more important things to do than to have an idle chat with a senseless ningen." 

"Wow! You said a whole sentence." 

"Hn." 

"But seriously, spill it." 

"Spill what?" 

"What's going on between you and Kurama?" 

"Will it spill?" 

"HECK - No, I didn't mean that. I meant that I wanted to know what's happening." 

"It's none of your business." 

"DAMNIT HIEI! It IS my business. I want to know what's happening with my team." 

"You wouldn't understand." With that, he flitted away. 

"Damn koorime."   
  
  
  


Yusuke went back to Kuwabara, only to find him confused and scratching his head. *Kind of normal, isn't it?* The dark-haired guy inquired, "What's wrong?" 

"Kurama." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, after you left, I approached him and asked him about the pants thing, and he nearly bit my head off." 

"He WHAT?" 

"Yeah, he did. You know, I've never seen him so grouchy before. Maybe - HEY URAMESHI! Where do you think you're going? HEY! I'm talking to you." 

But Yusuke just continued on. Kuwabara shook his head and said, "Weird."   
  
  
  


"Kurama." 

"Jeez, Yusuke. Don't you know how to knock?" 

"My, you're in a mood today." 

"For the *LAST* time: I.AM.NOT.IN.A.MOOD!" 

Yusuke sat near Kurama, at the foot of bed. The latter was dressing on his bed when Yusuke barged in. The former looked at the redhead with a worried look, "Are you okay, Kurama?" 

"**YES, I AM FINE!!! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?!**" 

"Kurama, you never talk like that." 

"You guys are sounding pathetically monotonous. Just leave me alone, Yusuke." 

"No", Yusuke began as he went nearer to Kurama and started to reach for him, "Not until you tell me what's wrong." 

"I said leave me alone!" 

"Kurama - " 

Before he knew it, he was flung to the wall and he sagged down as he saw stars. He tried to get up but couldn't, and he put more effort into it. He tried hard to stand, to breathe, but couldn't. He heard Kurama's almost frantic voice, "No! Stop it!" 

A flash of psi flowed through the room, and Yusuke saw that the redhead now lay sprawled on the bed. "Shit!" 

The knobs of the two doors connecting to the others' rooms rattled, as if someone was trying to open them. Finally, there was a swishing sound, and the door at the right fell to pieces, revealing Hiei. As the koorime tried to walk through, a barrier went up and pushed him back. To both Yusuke and Hiei's horror, Kurama's body was lifted up and a black mist surrounded him, going up. With a growl, Hiei ran and forced all his strength and effort to push through. His shirt was becoming torn and tattered from the struggle. Yusuke meanwhile was starting to lose his own fight. His eyes were nearly closed now. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew from somewhere in the room and the mist detached itself from the redhead's body very quickly, faster even than Hiei, the redhead lightly landed on the bed, and the pressure on Yusuke was shaken off as Hiei fell down to the floor.   
  
  
  


Kuwabara flew through the room as the main door opened without resistance. He watched his other two friends groggily stand up, the koorime going to the kitsune almost immediately. Yusuke and Kuwabara both investigated the paper and found that it was a ward. Suddenly, Hiei looked up, flashed his katana, and the vase near the bed exploded, exposing a blue youkai, none other than Shoji. Hiei grabbed his collar and threatened, "Explain." 

"Well, I told Sir Kurama here that I would always be just nearby if something happens. That's just it - I swear!" 

"Why?" 

"Someone told me to." 

"Liar." With that, he started to pull at the youkai's face. The others approached him and Yusuuke said, "Stop it, Hiei, you're hurting him." 

"Yeah, stupid shrimp. He's not some toy, you know." 

But surprisingly, Shoji's face fell off into Hiei's hand, and immediately, his blue color was gone. It was an old youkai - no, man. 

"Hn. You better start talking now. OR ELSE - "   
  
  
  


"I am Richard Belmont, a human. But for a human, I have lived and passed many centuries. My family is cursed. I had fallen in love with a vampire - Maria. She was the sweetest possible ningen you could ever see, but truly, a kyuketsuki. She had made me believe that she was human, that I was in love with her, and that 'love' bore us a son. We named him Kohei. She fled soon after, and I heard from the villagers that she was killed by the others when they found out she was a vampire. They wanted to kill my son too, but I crept away that same night with my son to a faraway place, towards here. 

"At that time, this hotel was still an old rice field, rumored to be Inari-sama's. I stayed there, in the lighthouse, where I brought Kohei up. Even though I had brought him up with love and utmost care, he had the likes of his mother. He soon had the same cravings, and one day he even tried to attack me. I thought it would just be okay because he was only after animals, not youkais, nor ningens. But this would all change. 

"One night, he crept outside to the fields, hunting for prey, and he spotted a silver fox. How delicious it must have been for my son for he tussled up with it and tried to kill it. In the struggle, he had accidentaly set fire to the fields, and much to his surprise, the silver fox turned out to be none other than Inari himself! The youko god was very angry and punished him for his misdemeanor and for trespassing the sacred fields. My son was trapped in a painting - the one stuck to the wall in this room, and was cursed for eternity, unless he found the 'precious one'. 

"But there was a catch - he only wakes from his slumber after every 100 years. And if he misses his chance, he will roam forever - and me with him. Together, we were cursed." 

"Then why are you helping us instead of your son?" Yusuke inquired. 

"I have seen him kill those who have passed by. I cannot allow him to be free, else he will go into a killing rampage! He has become very powerful through the centuries, and he will not be defeated easily. To tell you the truth, I don't know if he can be destroyed at all." 

Yusuke asked, "Can't we just bring Kurama away from here?" 

"No. He'll just keep coming back. He's under Kohei's spell. He won't be able to break it." 

"But when some... thing, flung me to the wall, he protested and a wave of whatever hit him down." 

"That's good. Especially if he is Inari's precious one." 

"That could be dangerous," Hiei spoke up. 

"What do you mean shrimp?" asked Kazuma. 

"Baka! Kurama is a youko and that Kohei is looking for the precious one! What if Kurama is the one he was looking for?" 

"We", began Richard, "Can prevent it for a while. Kuwabara, Hiei, come with me. Yusuke, look after Kurama, okay?" 

"H-hai."   
  
  
  


Yusuke stared at Kurama's peaceful face. He can't believe that everything that occured really happened. Maybe this was just a dream. Maybe he'll wake up if he hit himself. *SSSMMAAACCCK* 'SHIT! That HURT! Hmm... Am I awake yet?' 

He looked around. Still in Kurama's room. He wasn't dreaming. 'Not much of a surprise though. *sigh* Why is this happening? And to Kurama of all people.' 

**_"nnnn...."_**

'He's awake.' "Stay still, Kurama." 

"Yu-Yusuke? I- ahhh!" 

Yusuke took a glance at Kurama and saw that the redhead was shivering uncontrollably. "Shit! Kurama, daijobou?" 

"C-cold..." 

'Shit! What am I supposed to do?' "I..." 

"Yusuke!" Before he knew it, his arms were full of a shivering kitsune, some red hair in his mouth. "Just h-hold me... Please." 

"Hai." 

After a while, the kitsune had nearly stopped shaking. Kurama looked at Yusuke's eyes, through them, and the latter couldn't gaze away. He just had to look. Before he knew, he was kissing Kurama. 'WhathefuckamIdoing? I... Am I actually liking this?' 

"Yusuke..." 

Yusuke looked at Kurama, his eyes still leveled at the redhead's own pair. He was losing himself. "Ku-Kurama... What are you doing to me?" 

"Yusuke, love me." 

"Wha-" 

Once more, their lips met, but Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. He separated their lips and began nuzzling Kurama's neck, nipping slightly at the soft skin. He was confused, 'What am I - I...' Kurama moaned, undoing all of Yusuke's confusion, as the latter set on what he was doing. Suddenly, the door burst open and Richard's voice rang out, "Yusuke, look out!" 

"What - " 

Before Yusuke could pull back entirely, he felt a searing pain through his arm. He moved back, hand on his wound, as he took a look at the redhead. Kurama was smiling uncharacteristically, eyes narrowed to tiny slits seducingly, as he licked at Yusuke's blood from the dagger he held. Hiei and Kuwabara also entered the room to see the sight. Suddenly, Richard pounced on Kurama and tried to contain the thrashing. Kuwabara and Hiei immediately assisted, obviously briefed on what was to be done in the situation. Finally, Richard managed to slip a necklace with a silver cross pendant around the kitsune's neck. Yusuke watched, eyes wide, as Kurama began thrashing again, tears falling down the side off his cheeks, screaming, **"Get it off! It hurts! Yusuke, help me! Get it off!" **

As Yusuke approached, Hiei blocked his way, sword ready in hand, "No, Yusuke. It will protect him. Unlike what you did." 

The dark-haired youth's eyes widened. Hiei knew. But the latter spoke up, "It wasn't your fault, Kurama hypnotized you." 

"Uh...Oh!" 

"...... But I didn't say you had to do what you did." 

"?????" 

"Hn. That kuso-jiji told us not to look at Kurama's eyes, or we'll be in his spell." 

"I see..." Yusuke replied, his tone conveying amusement at Hiei's referral to Richard. 

"He's asleep." Richard stood up and directed Kuwabara to put the sleeping bishounen to his bed. At this, the carrot-top protested, "When he'll wake up, won't he just walk away?" 

"That's why we'll need these." The man showed the three some wards, and began placing them around the bed. Yusuke looked back to see Hiei's reaction, but the koorime merely looked away. After some time, Richard finished off and admired his handicraft, "There. That'll do the trick." 

Without a word, Hiei neared his bestfriend's bed and reached out as if to touch him. Immediately, an electric barrier barraged his advance. "Hn." 

The foursome left after that assurance to talk outside as to not wake the redhead up. Besides, he'll be safe... Would he?   
  
  
  


"What shall we do?" asked a worried Yusuke. 

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah! He acted like some maniac - " *FLASH* 

**_"Careful of what you call him."_**

"WOAH! Keep your sword to yourself, geek. Besides, what's your problem?" 

"Hn. Baka." 

"Could you two stop your bickering for a while? Uh... Belmont-san, what could we do?" 

"I don't know. He HAS become very powerful. Wait! When is the next full moon?" 

"Umm.... Geez! I don't - " 

"Tonight." 

"Hiei! Stop scaring us like that." 

Hiei glared at the two idiots, then to Richard, whose face had turned whiter than immaculate snow. "To-Tonight?!" 

"Yes." 

"We don't have much time. By the stroke of midnight, he'll either be feeding on your friend, or turn him into one of his kind after he calls for Inari's prescence." 

Yusuke interrupted, "Wait! I thought it was just presumed that Kurama is - " 

"No. I'm pretty sure he's the one. I can feel my son's excitement and lust shimmering like a bright star. Kurama IS Inari's precious one." 

Kuwabara idiotically inquired, "But what does being Inari's precious one mean?" 

Yusuke thought, 'Kuwabara could ask such irrelevant questions out of the blue, yet from them, the most important of things come up.' 

"Frankly", Richard began, "I don't know myself." 

"Hn. Idiots." 

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked. 

"..." 

"Aw, c'mon! Are you keeping something from us?" 

"It's only a theory." 

"Wow, shrimp. I didn't know you knew big words." 

"Tell us, Hiei." 

"You wouldn't - What was that?" 

"What?" 

"Hey! I felt it too!" 

Richard stood up, "Gods! How?" 

"Hey you guys! What? .... Oh! That!" 

They hurried into the room and saw the burnt wards scattered on the floor. Beside those was the necklace with the cross pendant. They searched the bed for a lone figure,but there was none! "Kurama..." Hiei saw his kitsune at the balcony, with something that looked suspiciously like a... 'SMILE? Kurama's smiling? For what?' 

The other three hurried towards the redhead. The latter looked up and he looked so happy as he said, "Isn't it beautiful?" 

" What is?" Yusuke asked. 

Kurama looked back to where he did a while ago, and they all followed his gaze. The lighthouse was burning! The fire spread so impossibly fast. There was no wind to aid it, and the lighthouse was damp, but the fire crawled like a wicked vine, swallowing up all of it in seconds. They could see some hotel attendants running and trying to put put the fire. When they turned to look at the redhead again, they were surprised to see him back at the door, locking it, "Aren't those youkais a tad bit ridiculous?" he laughed, "They can't put out the fire, it'll only eat them up." 

And true enough, screams of agony were heard, as the flames licked the youkais' skins and burnt them to a crisp. Hiei suddenly was beside him, and he pulled at his friend's arm, saying, "Stop this Kurama. It's not you at all." 

"Not me? I feel great!" 

"No! The Kurama I knew was gentle and didn't kill unless necessary." 

"All right... I'll stop this, IF you dare to look into my eyes and search for your known friend." 

"Hiei, don't!" Richard shouted. 

Hiei gazed into those emerald pools, instantly falling into a trance. Kurama smiled sweetly, a reflection of Shuuichi Minamino, then touched Hiei's eyes, making them close, and lightly pushed him to the floor. He laughed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Silly koorime. The Kurama he was looking for was right here." 

Yusuke stepped forward touching his injured arm, "What did you do to him?" 

"Uh uh uh, Yusuke. No violence allowed." With that, Yusuke suddenly fell down to the floor, eyes closed and remained completely still. Kuwabara ran to check on his dark-haired friend, and the redhead continued, "Why don't you rest too, Kuwabara Kazuma?" 

Kuwabara's eyes went blank, and he soon followed his friends to the floor with a thud. After all these, a shadow detached itself from Kurama, caught the fainted redhead, put him on the bed, and greeted the remaining man, "Hello, father. Hisashibure, ne?" 

"You bastard!" Richard lunged and tried to put a dagger through his son's heart. Kohei laughed, "Father, father. Dear father... you know you can't kill me that way. Only one thing can kill me, but you're too much of a coward to do it." 

"Let him go!" 

"MY Kurama? Why 'tousan, I never dreamed you thought of me as a fool of the lowest hell. My precious redhead is my ticket out of here. You wouldn't think I'd give my only escape away," Kohei snickered, as he pulled out the dagger.

"You son of a bitch!" 

Kohei's laughter echoed through the four walls of Kurama's room. He gently brushed a lock of red hair, as if afraid he would break, then turned to face his father, "Call me whatever you want, 'tousan. But midnight is coming near. And I'll win this, you know that. Those weaklings cannot take my koibito away from me." 

"Koibito?" 

"I have come to like him, you know. In fact, I would go as far as to say I love him. And that is why - " 

"And that is why you take him against his will? That is not love!" 

"Whatever. He is MINE, and nobody can do anything about it. So that is why, it's time to say goodbye, father." Richard was hit with a blast of ki and flew to the pillars of the balcony. The torture had begun.   
  
  
  


* * *

**YYH Fiction Main Page**   
**Quill and Scroll**--> 


End file.
